Amar O dorama
by Vampirux
Summary: Ella se despierta en una cama, casa y país desconocidos; y lo primero que piensa es:"¡no son desconocidos!, si puedes considerar que conoces algo porque lo has visto en tv, más especificamente en doramas; o sí, definitivamente, ese es Lee Min Ho". Un poco menos perdida, cae en cuenta de algo más angustiante: Ella no se reconoce, no sabe quien es. Ottoke?
1. Prólogo

.

.

**Amar O dorama **

**[****ahora léelo de derecha a izquierda, ¿no son divertido los palíndromos?]**

.

Prólogo

.

La lluvia golpea tus mejillas. No es como en la línea de una novela romántica, donde el agua acaricia tu piel camuflando las gotas saladas que salen de tus ojos y vagan por tus mejillas. No, está lejos de ser una línea cursi y falsa.

_"No estamos en una maldita novela. Esta es la vida real y esas personas son mi familia. Por favor, deja tu infantilismo. No te averguences ni me averguences"_

Es un golpeteo furioso que se asemeja al latido de tu corazón ante el recuerdo: sus palabras y esos ojos oscuros recriminandote, fulminandote. Un golpeteo que duele. Y las lágrimas son un agrio resultado de tu humor, porque estás condenada mente £$¥#%^*+, así.

_"Bien, no te preocupes, no te avergonzaré con mis malditas formas occidentales. Ni con mi afán de tratar de entender tu cultura, entenderte."_

Como en ese momento, tus pies avanzan en línea recta. Ignorando la mirada de curiosos, atraviesas los charcos como si las sandalias de tela fueran impermeables. Pero sabes que no lo son: tus pies están helados y no te importa.

_"No importa" grita a tus espaldas "Huye, es lo que haces mejor. Huiste de tu familia, tu país. Es comprensible que huyas de mí y los míos"_

_Detienes tus pasos y respiras: inhalar, exhalar y evitar el llanto. Repites el proceso un par de veces hasta que logras tragarte el nudo de tu garganta y formar una sonrisa (máscara) irónica._

_Miras directamente hacia el fente._

Hacia el otro lado de la cuadra. Justo enfrente, donde se alza un letrero que muestra una playa tropical (con la chula palmerita de tres cocos, la onda azul y un avión sobre volando la arena). Miras directamente hacia ahí porque ese es tu objetivo.

_Te giras, para encararlo. Te sorprende no verlo sonriendo, siempre lo hace cuando pelean y él lleva las de ganar. Esta vez, te mira serio, con esa expresión que lo hace ver un par de años más viejo de lo que es._

_Sin acercarte, ni gritar. Alzas la voz lo suficiente para que te escuché, desde su lugar: cinco pasos frente a ti._

_"Lo haré. Huiré. Pero no metas a ninguna familia en esto. Si me voy es por ti, por ti y tu maldita manía de controlar todo, comenzando con los que te rodeamos."_

Una luz roja aparece en tu visión periférica y recuerdas la regla básica del mundo: rojo es igual a sangre. Aquí y en China, diría tu madre. Pero te distraes al acordarte que el rojo es su color favorito. **Él** ama todo lo rojo: las guitarras, las rosas, las manzanas, los vestidos. Por eso te regaló ese elegante vestido rojo, rojo sangre te dices. ¡Qué idiota!, piensas y, después de hacerlo, no terminas de decidir si quien los es él o tú.

_Te giras, conteniendo una palabrota y las ganas de golpearlo, ahí, enfrente de toda la gente que pasa por ese lobby. Te contienes, no por no darle la razón sobre tu imprudencia y afán de avergonzarlo; lo haces porque si lo miras de nuevo llorarás. _

_"Que idio..."_

No terminas porque una luz (otra vez) roja te ciega y, luego, todo se vuelve negro.

.

* * *

**Hola, soy vampirux (que DBZ me vi) y, antes de insistir en que me comenten lo que piensan de la historia, tengo algunas cosas que decir. **

**Primero un par de advertencias:**

(1) Hace unos años surgió la idea de esta historia en mi cabeza, donde se prefiguró con cuidado y lentitud (proceso que es necesario; aunque esto no lo entendí, hasta hace poco, después de un par de talleres de escritura). Sin embargo fue hasta hace sólo unas pocas semanas que comencé a cristalizar la historia en papel (figurativamente hablando). Entonces, siguiendo mi nueva filosofia de no presionar una historia, como quien dice dejarla cocerse a fuego lento, quería comenzar a publicar, cuando tuviera unos seis capitulos (o más), pero como hoy es cumple del sexy —me lo como— Lee Min Ho me pareció correcto empezar a publicar [¡Es mi regalo para ti Oppa!]. En fin, aclaro esto para pedir su paciencia si no público con regularidad, aunque trataré de hacerlo cada semana [chic s que han leído mis otras historias no me miren como si desearan tener un genjutsu, esta vez no pienso irme al estilo Sasuke Uchiha y aprovecharé mis vacaciones para escribir, esta y las otras historias ¡yupi!].

(2) La narración es en segunda persona del singular —osea, hablanda con él tú—, pero mi intención no es jugar con el lector a "Tú eres mi protagonista" (chicos lamento descepcionarlos); sino mostrar la confusión de la protagonista. El lector o lectora no es ella, simplemente porque Ella no sabe quien es.

(3)...[se que dije un par, pero ya saben: de dos siempre deriva un tercero]... Este crossover abarca más que las historias marcadas, pero como no se pueden poner todas elegí estás dos por ser las primeras que aparecen...

Ahora sí, ¿que les pareció el prólogo? Si no tienen mucho que decir, tienen pase libre para no comentar hasta el capítulo I, pero sólo esta vez.

Bloody kisses. Annyong!


	2. I can't believe it

**.**

**.**

**I**

**I cant believe it**

_._

_Estas sentada en la azotea de un edifico bastante alto. Lo sabes porque estas justo en una la orilla, tus pies cuelgan en el vacío y te aferras a un tubo metálico que, paralelo a al techo, funge de cerco. Cierras los ojos, alguien está tocando la guitarra, y la melodía es una canción muy relajante: no hay manera._

.

Te revuelves tratando de atrapar algo. La letra completa de la canción, quizá. O el origen de la voz que la cantaba y tocaba. Pero fallas, un ruido molesto se sobrepone a la música. Parece un chillido. Como la locomotora partiendo del andén 9 ¾, rumbo a Hogwarts, piensas.

Aprietas los ojos, todavía inconforme con la idea de abandonar tu sueño. El truco funciona por medio segundo, cuando el chillido cesa. Entonces otro de tus sentidos despierta, motivado por el fuerte olor a condimentos, ¿es caldo de pollo lo que percibe tu nariz?; así se activa tu gusto y la saliva se produce escandalosamente en tu boca.

Te revuelves, a punto de rendirte, pues ya perdiste ante oído, olfato, gusto y tacto; y el frufru de una tela áspera contra tu pierna duele. Abres los ojos de sopetón, dejando que tu vista tome el control.

Primero te asustas porque no ves nada. Pero te das cuenta que esto se debe a la oscuridad del lugar y no a alguna ceguera. Dejas a tus ojos acostumbrarse a la poca luz del lugar. Respiras, ese olor a comida que hace tu estomago agitarse. Y comienzas a evaluar las cosas que te rodean. Una mirada rápida y sacas tres conclusiones básicas:

1 estas en un dormitorio

2 es de día (te lo dice el reloj que marca las 13 horas), pero la habitación está completamente cerrada y por eso está oscuro

3 no tienes idea de que haces ahí, mejor dicho no tienes idea...

"My god!" Escuchas que alguien grita cuando la habitación se ilumina tenuemente, volteas a tu derecha donde has visto una puerta cuando hacías tu evaluación y encuentras a una mujer mirándote con cara asustada. En sus manos tiene una bandeja con lo que te arriesgas a pensar es sopa. Alguien habla, en un idioma que no entiendes, desde algún lugar fuera de tú habitación, pero tu no despejas los ojos de la mujer porque se te hace sumamente conocida.

Tu estomago se agita y gruñe como una verdadera fiera. Y sabes que lo hace sumamente alto, cuando la mujer mira la bandeja y luego te mira de nuevo.

¡Noona, noona!, grita la voz insistentemente y le entiendes, porque el término lo has escuchado un millón de veces en doramas. Noona, repite la voz y la mujer responde algo que no comprendes. Entonces te das cuenta que la mujer que camina hacia ti con la bandeja es coreana.

La coreana se acerca despacio, casi parece querer dar un paso hacia atrás y salir huyendo. Pero no lo hace, llega hasta un buró cabecero —ese donde está el reloj que te ha colocado en tiempo—, y deja la bandeja con la sopa. Luego, se voltea hacia ti.

Te mira con una sonrisa tímida en la cara. Como si quisiera disculparse por algo. Abre la boca, la cierra inmediatamente y voltea hacia el buró.

La miras colocando una cuchara en la sopa. Mientras murmura algo en coreano. Te mira de nuevo, y entiendes que está esperando a que te sientes correctamente para entregarte la sopa. Lo haces, sintiendo un pinchazo en la pierna. Entonces recibes la bandeja con la sopa.

Pruebas la sopa. No está tan buena como olía. Pasable es la palabra que buscas. Además, no es pollo, como pensabas, sino un revoltijo de verduras poco apetecibles. Pero te la comes de todas formas. Mientras sorbes tu tercera cucharada, la coreana inclina la cabeza, murmura un provecho (sabes qué es eso porque esa palabra también es común en doramas) y se marcha.

Terminas la sopa a oscuras, mientras escuchas una alegata en coreana afuera de la habitación. Debe ser la voz insistente (el donseng) y la coreana (la noona). El par de coreanos discuten casi lo mismo que te tardas en terminar la sopa; cuando se callan, decides que quieres dormir. Te recuestas y la canción vuelve a ti pero esta vez es diferente...

_...estás en una habitación iluminada —llegando a demasiado—, tirada en una cama de sabanas azules claro. No hay música, sólo una voz que canta a tu oído y unos brazos que te tienen abrazada la cabeza. Miras fijamente un poster donde cinco chicos asiáticos están sonriendo. Intentas enfocarte en sus rostros…_

Pegas un brinco en la cama; seguido, un grito. ¿O el grito fue lo que te despertó? ¿O ese era otro grito? Como sea, gritas. Gritas porque el movimiento brusco ha lastimado tu pierna. Y ¡Como duele la condenada!

"Dont worry, dont worry", murmura alguien cerca de ti, a quien no ves porque el dolor te tiene con ojos y dientes apretados. "All its ok, girl. Helping is coming", insiste una voz en tu oído y no te suena armónica como la que cantaba en tu sueño. Aun así, tiene un tono tan varonil y su inglés es perfecto. Pausado, como el de cualquier persona que no es angloparlante pero ha dedicado mucho a perfeccionar su pronunciación. Por eso lo entiendes, entiendes pero desconfías ¿no preocuparte cuando sientes que la pierna va a reventarte?

Tras unos segundo de dolor, todo cesa. Tal vez estás en shock. O ya te moriste.

"Its ok, girl" murmura la voz varonil. Entonces le crees.

Sientes un paño húmedo en la frente. Esperas a que termine su recorrido por tus sienes y abres los ojos, sintiendo molesta la luz artificia.

Mierda, sale de tu boca (la palabra; esperas, aunque no estás segura del todo). Sin duda, estás muerta. Esa es la única explicación para esto, decides.

Estoy en el cielo, murmuras, mientras el hombre frente a ti te ve con la expresión que esperarías: totalmente confundido. Un dios asiático confundido ante una simple oración en español.

¡Lee Min Ho!, gritas, al fin.

Las gruesas cejas se alzan, haciendo lucir más confundido al hombre. Hasta puedes percibir un deje de enfado en el gesto de su boca (que sabes identificar por todas esas veces que lo has visto hacerlo, cuando interpreta a Gun Pyo, y tú que pensabas que todo era mentira actoral). Una risa ahogada te hace despegar la vista del actor coreano. En la puerta de la habitación encuentras a la mujer coreana riendo con los dientes pegados. La miras, por primera vez claramente, y te sorprendes al reconocerla. Es la actriz, argh, no recuerdas su nombre. Ese es uno de tus grandes pecados como fan de doramas, recordar a los sexis oppas protagonistas y olvidar a sus coprotagonistas. Sólo te acuerdas de un par de nombres de actrices coreanas y el de la chica, que ha dejado de reír para mirarte fijamente, no es uno de ellos.

"Can you understand English?"… ¿Entiendo inglés?, te preguntas tú también. No muy segura asientes a Lee Min Ho. "Soy Jeon Jin Ho y ella es mi esposa Park Gae In"

¿Lo pronuncia en español? ¿O eres tan buena en inlglés? ¿O por qué fuc&€ % lo entiendes perfectamente? Y aunque lo entiendes ¿es broma? "Tuviste un accidente de auto, te encontramos y trajimos a casa (hace una pausa, mira a la tal Gae In) te lastimaste la pierna, un doctor vendrá pronto".

Si, es una broma y cruel. Te emociona conocer a actores coreanos, y más a Lee Min Ho, pero romperte una pierna por eso ¿qué tipo de reality show es ese?, te preguntas.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Tu nombre, tu nombre...te repites, con la insistencia de quien no sabe una respuesta difícil y trata de extraerla de su cerebro, hasta qué tu cabeza comienza a doler; desistes y suspiras con frustración.

"No lo sé"...sale de tu boca y no estás segura si lo hace en español o inglés, pero por la mirada de sorpresa en la boca de Min Ho, sabes que no te dirá: Nolose, ¿estás bien?

"Está bien, tranquila" murmura el actor sonriendo, y esperas a que diga tu nombre y el clásico mira a la cámara. Pero claro, eso no sucede porque esta pesadilla-reality show no es tan fácil.

"Quiero agua", pides con un inglés excelente, cuando sientes tu garganta en llamas. Lee Min Ho asiente con entendimiento. Se levanta (entonces te das cuenta que estaba acuclillado cerca de ti, por eso tenías su hermosa cara a tu disposición) y camina hacia donde está Gae, eh, la actriz. Intercambian unas palabras en coreano y ambos dejan la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Te dejas caer en el colchón y miras el techo de madera; cuando comienza, en algún lugar fuera de la habitación, una sucesión de frases en coreano de las que no sacas nada. Quizá, una palabra altisonante que escuchaste una vez en un dorama y la recuerdas porque te causó gracia.

Ríes, ríes porque no entiendes nada. Si estás soñando, o es una mala broma. Sólo sabes que tu pierna duele y que Lee Min Ho está buenísimo en persona...

El ruido de unos pasos te saca de tus pensamientos y te sientes culpable de pensar en lo sexy del hombre asiático cuando la mujer coreana te entrega un vaso de agua. Ella sonríe, ajena a tus pensamientos. Pero ¿que debe importarle a ella cuando Min Ho sólo es su compañero de actuación?, piensas; y sonríes, recordando el dorama donde los vistes juntos. Recuerdas el inició: ella se miraba igual que en ese momento, vistiendo ropa poco favorecedora (como ese overol, ¿o era una falda lo que usaba?), aunque su pelo era un desastre y no un moño sencillo de cabello bien cuidado como el que notas que usa, mientras ella te extiende la mano para que le des el vaso vacío.

Sonríe, inclina la cabeza y tú la imitas, porque siempre has querido hacer eso. Se siente tan de dorama que un estremecimiento te recorre el cuerpo ¿o es un cosquilleo en la pierna lastimada?

La miras tratando de cerrar las puertas, esas que te das cuentas son, dobles y a la francesa (o a la japonesa, no sabes cuál es el termino correcto); y la detienes. Le dices en inglés que las deje abiertas, te entiende. Deja las puertas, te mira, sonríe de nuevo y se va.

Parpadeas mirando hacia afuera de la habitación.

I can believe it… recuerdas la canción porque es tan adecuada en ese momento. No puedes creerlo ¡es la casa de Personal preference! Justo estás viendo la pequeña sala debajo del tragaluz, esa sala que soñaste alguna vez. Y no puedes creerlo, no puedes creer que recuerdes como era esa habitación cuando no sabes ni quién eres.

.

* * *

¿que opinan? Ya saben, esperaré sus reviews.

Hasta la otra semana.

Bloody kisses, annyong!


End file.
